The "Under 7s" of Madagascar
A Fan-TV show airing on Nicktoons and Nick2. (Not in real life.) *Please check with me before changing content on this show. Thanks. ---- It depicts everyone from the Central Park Zoo as being under 7s.(Except Kowalski who is 7 and a half.) General *It will premiere 11.30.12 *It will have CGI animation. *Season 1 will have 20 episodes. *Each episode will be 20 minutes. *The monkeys will have their movie design. *The penguins will also have their movie design. *Season 2 will have 26 episodes. *Season 3 will have 36 episodes. *Season 4 will be the final one. *The lemurs will have their show design. *Season 4 will probably have 13-53 episodes *A movie will be in Season 4. *A second movie might be after the show ends. Characters *4 year old Skipper *7 1/2 Kowalski *5 year old Rico *3 and a quarter Private *2 year old Marlene *6 year old Alex *4 3/4 Marty *5 year old Gloria Episodes Season 1 *'1. Tourist Attraction': The Penguins are very popular for 5 weeks until a new arrival-Alex the lion comes. They get jealous. *'2. Dr. Blowhole.': Skipper tells the penguins and Melman about his first meeting with Dr.Blowhole. *'3. The Penguin School ': Kowalski starts a school for Skipper,Rico and Private *'4. Toy ': Little Marty gets kidnapped by a citizen. *'5. The Party ': The penguins have a Christmas party but Alex is Jewish. *'6. The Art Lesson ': The penguin school has its first art lesson! *'7. Do it MELMAN! ': Melman fells left out. Everyone holds a day where Melman is the boss! *'8. Our Tales': Everyone has a day when they tell tales of their lives in Africa. (NOTE: Mason and Phil are shipped to New York in this episode.) *'9. Our Tales (Part 2)': They are still telling tales. In the end they get knocked in the head so they forget about Africa. *'10. Movie night!': Skipper watches a scary movie and gets nightmares. *'11. Ice on Ice': It snows and the penguins and Ted play ice hockey. *'12. Alex is Allergic': Alex starts a club but ends up in hospital. *'13. An Easter Carol': Rico hates Easter.(Parody of A Christmas carol.) *'14. Private v.s. the Skipper': Private loses his first tooth. Skipper gets jealous *'15. Gloria: The Movie': Gloria is the most popular at the zoo and gets her own TV show and her own book. The penguins have to stop her before she stars in a blockbuster about her. *'16. Toy 2': Marty gets lost again but this time Mason and Phil look for him. *'17. Zoo Wars': The zoo get into two groups Wicked! and fight Dr. Blowhole. Skipper is the only one on fight Dr. Blowhole. *'18. Zoo Wars (Part 2)': (See part 1) At the end, Dr. Blowhole shows up. (NOTE: Dr. Blowhole shows for the only time here.) *'19. Toy 3': Marty gets dumped at Fun-Fun daycare. (Parody of Toy Story 3) *'20. Boggle': Melman finds a game of Boggle! Season 2 *'1. Nana and Skipper': Nana visits the zoo for the first time and starts beating Skipper up. She comes every day for a week! *'2. Toy 4': Marty has to do the searching for Melman's toys! *'3. Rico and the Wacked Out Adventure': Rico gets him self out of his home and meets Marlene who is new. *'4. The original Popcorn Panic': Callum the zookeeper bans pop corn for the penguins. Chain link fences are also put around their home for a fortnight. Skipper whispers to the monkeys some tales. *'5. Halloween': The animals plan to watch Frankenzoo together. Private is sacred so he runs away. *'6. Alex, The Penguins and the Time Tangle': (1 hour movie!) *'7. Melman and the Icers': Melman is sad and digs underground. *'8. Toy 5': Marty is getting fed up. This time,he wants to be a toy! *'9. The Under 7's: A Thanksgiving Adventure!': A live episode! *'10. Who has the wits?': The penguins and all their friends tell spooky tales. *'11. Skipper's Birthday (part 1)': Now Skipper hates Prince Julien for messing up his birthday party! *'12. Skipper's Birthday (part 2)': (see part 1.) *'13. Toy 6 (part 1)': Melman gets a new toy! *'14. Toy 6 (part 2)': Melman loses his new toy. *'15. The non "Under 7s" of Madagascar': The writer comes up for an idea for a new show that knocks this show off the air. *'16. Ice on Ice 2': The sequel to the season 1 episode. *'17. The Zoo News': The penguins put on their own news show. *'18. The Zoo Weather': After their news failure,they try to do the weather. *'19. The Zoo Sports': After 2 failures the zoo get a contract for the penguins to do the sport! *'20. Why They Don't Fly': Skipper explains why they don't fly. *'21. He Who Controls The Zoo, He Who Controls The World': Maurice starts a rumor that Prince Julien controls the planet. *'22. The Giraffe Who Didn't Steal Xmas (part 1)': Officer X arrests Melman for stealing the doll from the toy museum when Marlene did it. *'23. The Giraffe Who Didn't Steal Xmas (part 2)': (see part 1) *'24. Toy 7': Marty gets back to daycare! *'25. Happy 2014!': The zoo celebrates the new year. *'26. Your episode': (see Challenge: The "Under 7s") Season 3 *'1. The Penguins Meet Young Indiana Jones': The penguins try to make a reboot of Raiders of the lost ark but the scene at the end doesn't work out. Skipper meets young Indiana Jones in a dream. (First double length episode.) *'2. Eight Flags Over The Zoo': The animals build their own theme park.(NOTE: This is the last episode in CGI.) *'3. The Snow Penguin': Private builds a penguin out of snow and at midnight it comes to life. (Notes 1: The first episode to be in traditional animation, 2: Parody of "The Snowman", 3: Part of the Movie night!mini show.) *'4. The Alternative World': Sequel to "Alex, the penguins and the time tangle" *'5. The Under 7s Heart Extravaganza': Kowalski meets Doris the dolphin and Skipper tells a Dr. Blowhole tale.(NOTE: This is the second double length episode, however this time it is like the episode is in two parts. Doris the dolphin part 1 and Dr. Blowhole part 2.) *'6. How To Train Your Otter': Parody of "How To Train Your Dragon" (Part of the Movie night!Mini show. Pll even spookier tales.) *'7. Batrico!': Part of the Movie night!mini show. Parody of 1989's "Batman" *'8. Who Has The Wits 2": '''The animals tell evan spokkier tales. *'9. Down From The Post': Gloria returns to fame-she gets her own stamp. *'10. The Zoo Meets Po': 5 year old Po, and 4 year old Furious 5 members, are shipped to New York zoo. *'11. Private Tries To Potty Train (part 1): Just like the title. *'''12. Private Tries To Potty Train (part 2): See part 1. *'13. Ice on Ice 3': The final part of the trilogy. *'14. Toy: The Final Battle (Part 1)': Alex loses his toy but Prince Julien steals it. *'15. Toy: The Final Battle (Part 2)': The final chapter in the Toy saga. *'16. Prince-dethroned!': 3rd double length episode. *'17. The Snow Penguin and the Snow Chimp': Parody of "The Snowman and the Snowdog" *'18. Prince Rethroned': 4th double length episode. *'19. Channel Penguin': Skipper is angry because the only good channel is Disney XD HD but they don't have HD. So the zoo animals make their own channel. *'20. PSI': Part of the Movie night!Mini show. 5th double length episode. *'21. The Penguins Meet Young Black Bob': 6th double length episode (NOTE: the first episode to have comic strip theme.) *'22. Future Penguins, Future': An almost teaser episode for the under 11s. *'23. When Skipper Met Lola': Skipper meets Lola, the bobble headed doll from the plane. *'24. Plane School': The penguins fly their first plane. *'25. Stupid Private': Skipper creates a comic called Stupid Private. Soon it becomes worldwide and the zoo get sued because it is too much like Odie from Garfield. *'26. Callum is Retiring!': Callum is retiring and 17 year old Alice is coming. *'27. Cnap!': Kowalski creates a combination of Checkers and Snap! It never gets off the drawing board. At the end, Rico creates a combination of Go Fish and Tic Tac Toe. *'28. The Penguins Meet Dennis and Gnasher': 7th double length episode. *'29. The 19th hole': A golfing adventure! DVD Releases "Lets play School!" **Release date: 1.10.13 **Contains: ***The Penguin School (Epi 3) ***The Art Lesson! (Epi 6) ***Nana and Skipper (Season 2 Epi 1) ***Ice on Ice (Epi 11) ***Bonus features: ****the jukebox ****sneak peak of "Alex Is Allergic" "The Easter Party" **Release date: 5.23.13. **Contains: ***Easter Carol (Epi 13.) ***Toy 2 (Epi 16) ***Boggle. (Epi 20.) ***Skippers Birthday Part 1 (Season 2 Epi 11) ***Skippers Birthday Part 2 (Season 2 Epi 12) **Bonus: ***The jukebox. ***Sneak peek of the spinoff show (The under 11s). The "Under 7s":The first season See: The "Under 7s": The First Season The "Under 7s": News flash **Contains ***The Zoo News ***The zoo Weather ***The Zoo Sports **Bonus ***a 15 minute short documentary called Translating Skipper. The "Under 7s": the second season See: The "Under 7s": The Second Season Alex,the penguins and the time tangle **Contains ***The TV movie **Bonus ***Happy 2014! ***The thanksgiveing adventre Spin offs **A spinoff called "The Under 11s of Madagascar" is being planned. It will have CGI and will premiere in 2013. **Another spinoff called "The Under 7 Penguins" is also coming soon. Both will air after Season 4 Future **The 3rd season was meant to be the last one but now season 4 has taken its place. Sometime in season 4 there will be a movie about the penguins and London. 2 pilots for spinoff shows have been ordered. **First will be "The under 11s of Madagascar" followed by "The under 7 penguins". *However both will air after season 4. **A 4D ride is coming soon and a prequel comic book mini series is being thought about. ** Category:Fan-Series Category:Fandom Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-General Category:Miscellaneous Category:Fan-Event